


Do As I Say

by HotterInHell



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bladder Control, Control, Desperation, Dom/sub, Lawyers, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotterInHell/pseuds/HotterInHell
Summary: Prompt: Alex makes John desperate at work, so much so that he's bursting by the time they get home yet instead of letting him use the toilet, Alex demands they have Friday night movie night and OF COURSE John has to sit on his lap and be a good boy and hold it....





	

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was given to me by @ downwhereitswetter-omo on Tumblr :))) Enjoy!

_John: May I go to the bathroom?_

The text pinged on Alex’s phone and a wide grin spread across his face as he looked across the room to John’s desk. Alex had been John’s dom for a few years now, yet it was only 3 months ago that they had made their arrangement 24/7 to cover when the pair were at work. 

_Alex: No_

_John: Okay_

John’s reply came quickly afterwards, causing Alex to smile yet again at how easily he had settled into the new agreement. Alex’s response was due to the fact that the two of them had a very important ambush scheduled for Jefferson that afternoon that required serious planning (although their shared interest in desperation play was a _small_ factor). They were only halfway through their files so leaving their desks was not an option right now.

Luckily for John, time seemed to fly past with his head buried in brightly coloured folders containing pages of correspondence between Jefferson and Madison that Alex had _somehow_ managed to get his hands on, not that John actually wanted to know. His phone buzzed as he received another text from Alex.

 _Alex: Time to go._  
 _Alex: I hope you’ve figured out what the_ hell _those two are up to because I will_ not _have him ruining my financial plan_ again! 

John giggled as he imagined Alex sulking if Jefferson managed to get around him this time. A firm hand suddenly clasped his shoulder making him jump, as Alex smiled tightly down at him before he pulled him out of his chair and across the room.

“Relax,” John smiled, handing over a page of notes he’d collated. Alex quickly scanned the scrawled handwriting before giving John’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze and handing the folder back to him.

“What would I do without you?” Alex smiled as he continued to steer John through the building.

“That’s a scary question!” John laughed briefly before his attention was directed to the returned heaviness he felt in his bladder. He cleared his throat nervously as his stride suddenly changed, trying to find a way to press his legs together to take away some of the pressure.

“No.” Alex spoke sternly without even a glance at John.

“Please,” John whispered as Jefferson’s door loomed in the distance.

“No.” Alex repeated, trying to keep his tone light as he passed a desk that Lafayette was gracefully lounging on.

“Sir,” John tried one last time before Alex who, without even pausing, flung open the door to be met with an unexpected sight. Instead of Jefferson poised in that _“god awful_ suit” (according to Alex) sipping whatever expensive liquor he fancied imported _directly_ from France, their eyes locked onto the form of non-other than–

“Burr?” Alex squawked indignantly as Aaron’s eyes flickered upwards from a computer that he’d been tapping at delicately.

“Yes, Alexander, that is still my name.” Aaron spoke flatly as he sighed, attempting to return his focus to the screen in front of him.

“Where’s Jefferson?” Alex demanded, his fists curled tightly at his sides. John stood behind him, clutching the folder to his chest in the attempt to stop his hands from noticeably shaking. He shifted his weight slowly from side to side, hoping to not draw attention to his current situation.

“Thankfully far away from you.” Aaron tutted, not wanting to know what Alex had planned for bombard Thomas with this time. 

“This is imp–”

“Alexander _everything_ is important to you–”

“Where is he?” Alex retorted, causing Aaron’s steadfast gaze to meet his.

“He has important business to attend to today. He wanted me to draft a few speeches for him so he let me do it in the comfort and _privacy_ of his personal office so if you don’t mind...” Burr stated as he wafted his left hand in the direction of the door, hoping Alex would get the hint. Alex’s mouth, open with the promise of a bitter comeback, snapped shut as he pivoted and began to stride back towards the still-open door. 

“Go home, Alexander.” were the soft words that filled Alex’s ears as he heard John close the door behind him. He didn’t look back.

 

\---

 

“I think we should call it a day.” Alex spoke firmly as he approached his desk, John still in tow.

“Yeah,” John replied, his voice shaky despite his best efforts to keep it steady. Alex turned to face John, his eyes quickly scanning his vibrating body as lust clouded his vision.

“Follow me.” Alex ordered, leading an almost limping John to the other side of the building. As the pair entered the male bathrooms, Alex quickly checked to make sure they were alone, and locked the door behind him. He didn’t really need to, most people had left work by now, yet he didn’t want to take the chance.

“Please,” John whined as Alex pressed him firmly against the counter, his hungry hips digging into his swollen abdomen. John was regretting the amount of water and coffee he had consumed that day, but he knew he had to keep hydrated due to the heat, and with the hours he was working, he needed all the caffeine he could get it he wanted to be able to keep up to Alex. “I’ll do anything you want, please–”

“Oh really?” Alex smirked, peppering kisses along the side of John’s neck, aiming to place one on top of every single freckle. “You see I thought you _already_ do anything I want. Isn’t that the whole point?”

“Yes sir, I just–”

“Just what?” Alex prompted as John buried his head into his shoulder.

“I need to go. Badly.” John whispered as he began grinding up against Alex’s leg that had trapped itself between his own. 

“I know.” Alex growled as he spun John around so his eyes connected with his own reflection before darting to lock onto Alex’s eyes in the mirror.

“No, look at yourself.” Alex encouraged as John tentatively looked at his trembling form. Strands of hair were plastered to the sides of his face and his half-lidded eyes screamed arousal as Alex snaked one arm to hold John firmly around his waist while the other moved further south, gently cupping his erection through his jeans.

“These are tight,” Alex commented as he played with John’s waistband that was pressing uncomfortably into John’s continuously expanding bladder. 

“I’m going to fucking piss myself.” John snapped angrily, panic creeping into his brain at the thought of having to wear his accident on display in the taxi back to their apartment. Alex quickly thrust his hips forward, causing John’s abdomen to push intensely into the edge of the marble counter. John cried out in pain, trying to wriggle out of Alex’s grip to stop him from doing it a second time.

“Firstly, you don’t talk to me like that. Secondly, you’re not going to “piss yourself” until I give you permission. Do I make myself clear?” Alex spoke sternly, his eyes locking onto John’s in the mirror before John’s head dropped to his chest.

“I’m sorry, sir.” John whispered, as Alex turned him around against gently to press a loving kiss on his lips.

“Do you trust me?” Alex asked gently.

“Of course.” John replied, nodding meekly as he returned to grinding against Alex’s legs, trying to keep the flood at bay. 

“Good,” Alex smiled as he placed a delicate kiss to John’s cheek. “Let’s get you home.”

 

\---

 

Luckily for John the taxi journey back to their shared apartment was a short one, yet every movement sent tiny shock waves through John’s bladder. As Alex had ordered, John’s hands remained firmly on his upper thighs but his knuckles had turned white trying to keep them there. John tried not to notice the strange looks the driver was giving them through the rearview mirror as whimpers fell steadily from his lips. Alex stroked soothing circles into John’s arm closest to him yet his eyes never strayed from the buildings that passed by the window. 

Seconds felt like hours to John but fortunately he noticed the familiar exterior of their building to their right as the taxi slowed to a stop. John sat motionless as Alex leant forward to pay the driver and proceeded to exit the vehicle. For a brief moment John panicked at the idea of Alex leaving him there yet was stopped as the door on his side opened and strong arms pulled him upwards. 

“Come on,” Alex encouraged as he herded a hobbling John into the lobby and quickly into a vacant elevator.

“I can’t,” John whimpered as Alex pushed him against the wall. His hands were now clutching tightly at his dick through the fabric of his jeans, making every effort to prevent himself from leaking.

“Yes, you can.” Alex said simply as they approached their floor. “We’re almost there.” At that, the lift dinged and the doors opened, causing Alex to return to pulling a stumbling John through the building. When they rounded the corner and their door came into sight, John doubled over and gasped as he felt a small spurt escape him. John faintly heard the sound of Alex’s keys being pushed into the lock before their door was flung open and John was hauled through. 

John’s trembling knees took a hesitant step forwards before he collapsed against the closest wall, his eyes locked onto the bathroom door up ahead to his left. When John felt Alex’s arms around him again he relaxed and let himself be guided forward, until he realised that Alex was walking him straight past the door that signalled his _much_ needed relief. 

“Alex, Alex, what are you doing?” John struggled weakly as he tried to claw himself free of Alex’s grip.

“Oh, had you forgotten?” Alex grinned smugly as he brought John into the lounge room. “It’s Friday! You can’t have a Friday without movie night, now can you?” he grinned as he sunk into the couch, bringing John down on top of him. 

“Alex,” John whimpered desperately as he tried and failed to twist out of Alex’s arms. 

“John, for me?” Alex whispered into John’s ear from behind, his voice shaking slightly John noticed as at the same time he felt Alex’s hard length underneath him. Alex reached blindly for the remote as he quickly surfed through the channels, before the remote was discarded and the same hand returned to gently massage the swell of John’s lower abdomen. John’s arms wrapped around the arm that was holding, finally giving in to the idea that he wasn’t going anywhere any time soon, and that didn’t matter because he wasn’t going to last much longer. John clung to Alex as gradually larger spurts escaped his trembling cock, slowly creating a shiny patch on the front of his jeans.

“You’re doing so good,” Alex murmured into John’s hair. “So good for me.” Alex could feel John almost vibrating in his arms as he began to lose the battle he was waging with his bladder. Alex knew his control was slipping and that the only thing that was stopping John from letting go was him. 

“Let go baby, let go.” Alex finally encouraged and instantly a loud hissing sound filled the room as a low moan escaped John’s lips. The sound almost sounded like a growl as Alex’s hand moved quickly from his stomach to cup John’s dick through the glistening fabric. From where John sat perched on top of Alex, piss pooled in between Alex’s legs, radiating heat across their equally wet jeans. As the urine jetting out of John began to slow down, his eyes fluttered shut and his head tilted back, moaning freely now.

Alex’s hand suddenly began stroking across the front of John’s jeans, causing John to buck his eager hips forward. Alex could feel John’s dick twitch as piss continued to flow out of him as John rocked into his hand, now adding pressure to Alex’s dick that remained trapped under John’s writhing form. 

“Fuck, John,” Alex moaned as John started to move with purpose, grinding equally into Alex’s hand as well as downwards onto his cock. 

“Is that what you want to do to me?” John purred, arching into Alex’s moving hand as his growing need to cum caused his stream to taper off. Alex growl rumbled in Alex’s chest as his hand sped up and he felt himself getting close from the wet heat that enveloped his cock. 

“Come for me John,” Alex gasped suddenly as he felt his own orgasm begin to stir. John instantly came above him with a low groan, his cum shooting out of him and coating the inside of his already drenched boxers. The sound of John’s moans pushed Alex over the edge as his orgasm rocked through him where he sat trapped below his sub. His hips continued to rock slowly, milking the cum out of him as John stilled in his arms. As Alex also became limp under John, the sound of them panting was the only sound that filled the room. 

“That was--” 

“Yeah,” Alex finished as John smiled above him.

“So--”

“Yeah we should move,” Alex giggled as John gingerly stood up, stumbling slightly as his weak knees buckled under the weight. He turned around to help pull Alex up from where he sat slumped, the pair helping each other walk to the bathroom. Droplets of piss fell from their jeans onto the carpet as they made their way through the apartment and slipped into the shower together. A bright smile settled onto John’s upturned face as hot water rained down on the pair. 

“Well that was definitely an interesting movie night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to another Alex/John omo fic!!!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos, and find me at @HotterInHell on Tumblr if you want to send me a prompt!


End file.
